Lekcja samodzielności/Transkrypt
:Applejack, Big McIntosh i Babcia Smith: rozmowy :Scootaloo: Cokolwiek postanowią, Apple Bloom, my będziemy z tobą. :Sweetie Belle: No pewnie. Nawet jeśli to ma wszystko zmienić w twoim życiu. Na zawsze! Na wieczność! :otwierają się :Babcia Smith: Otóż… właśnie wspólnie ustaliliśmy,… że jesteś dość duża, żeby zostać sama w domu i zająć się porządkami! Dziś po południu! :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: wzdychają :Apple Bloom: Akceptuję waszą decyzję. :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: radosne okrzyki :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Apple Bloom: Zostanę sama w domu! Całkiem sama! Bez nikogo! :Lektor: Lekcja samodzielności :Apple Bloom: Jeszcze ciągle nie mogę w to uwierzyć! :Applejack: Spokojnie, mała. Wiem, że bardzo się cieszysz, ale musisz wziąć na siebie wszystkie obowiązki, a to duża odpowiedzialność. :Apple Bloom: Wiem o tym. Doceniam to, że macie do mnie zaufanie i uważacie, że ze wszystkim sobie poradzę. Nie zawiodę was. :Babcia Smith: No, jeśli nie chcę się spóźnić na pociąg, to muszę już jechać. Kiedy stryjenka Pine Apple mówi, że masz być o określonej godzinie, to nie ma przebacz. Tylko sprawuj mi się dobrze, Apple Bloom. A wy uważajcie na siebie! Oboje macie przed sobą bardzo trudną trasę. Wieziecie towar do odległych i trudno dostępnych miast. :Big McIntosh: Tak. :Applejack: Zgadza się, babciu. Tylko dlatego pozwoliłam Apple Bloom zostać samej w domu. :Apple Bloom: Serio? :Applejack: O, nie o to mi chodziło, kwiatku. Tylko traktuję obowiązki starszej siostry bardzo poważnie i dlatego przez pół nocy robiłam to. :Apple Bloom: Co to jest? :Applejack: To taka mała lista z przypominajkami. :Apple Bloom: czyta „W lodówce jest dla ciebie zupa. Nie podgrzewaj jej za bardzo i jak będzie za gorąca, to podmuchaj. Nie jedz za szybko, bo możesz dostać czkawki”. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić, świetnie sobie poradzę! Ze wszystkim. Jestem na to gotowa! :Applejack: Ech, ty pewnie tak, ale mam wrażenie, że ja nie. :Apple Bloom: Ale ufasz mi i wiesz, że jestem już duża i samodzielna, prawda? :Applejack: Ech, tak. No dobrze, to powodzenia! :Apple Bloom: szybko Dobra, fajnie, narka, pa! :Babcia Smith: Do zobaczenia! :Applejack: Trzymaj się! :Apple Bloom: Na razie! Do widzenia! :Applejack: Pa! Dbaj o siebie! :Big McIntosh: Czeeść! :Apple Bloom: Uuu-huu! Jestem sama! Nareszcie sama w domu! To będzie takie superowe! :Applejack: zębami stęka :uderzenie :Applejack: chichocze Wybacz, Big Mac, ale nadal trochę się boję o Apple Bloom. Myślisz, że ona nie zrobi sobie nic złego? :Big McIntosh: Nnie. :Applejack: Och, przypomniało mi się parę rzeczy, których nie umieściłam na liście. Wiesz, nie napisałam, że gdyby chciała wyjąć łyżkę z szuflady, najpierw musi otworzyć szufladę. Ech, no dobra, może trochę przesadzam. :Big McIntosh: Tak. :Applejack: Ale czułabym się o snopek? lepiej, gdybym zajrzała do Apple Bloom ostatni raz. To ty jedź i zawieź towar, a ja szybko rzucę okiem i potem pojadę. :Apple Bloom: Dobra, sto siedemdziesiąt dwa: „pompuj miechem powietrze, żeby nie zgasło w piecu”. :miecha :Apple Bloom: Jest! „Sprawdź, czy kokardy i kapelusze są na swoim miejscu.” Jest! spluwa To już wszystko na liście od Applejack. A teraz, kiedy skończyłam pracę i skoro nikogo nie ma w domu, będę robić to, co chcę. Jak zechcę słuchać muzyki, to będę! Jak zechcę czytać książkę, to będę! Jeśli zechcę wskoczyć na stół w kuchni i gadać do siebie, to mogę! :Applejack: Apple Bloom! :Apple Bloom: krzyczy :uderzenie :Apple Bloom: Och… Applejack? :Applejack: Wróciłam, żeby cię sprawdzić i dobrze, że to zrobiłam! Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, ile w tym domu jest zagrożeń! :Apple Bloom: Dzięki, ale naprawdę nic mi się nie stanie. :Applejack: Teraz już nie, bo ja tu jestem i tu zostanę! Nie ma mowy, żebym zostawiła moją małą siostrzyczkę samą w domu bez opieki! :Apple Bloom: Nie jestem mała! Potrafię się sobą zająć! A co będzie z ciastami, które miałaś zawieźć? :Applejack: Ciasta? Ha! Rodzina jest o wiele ważniejsza niż ciasta! :Apple Bloom: Ale ja dam radę! A tak poza tym… to była trochę twoja wina. :Applejack: Tak, wiem. Nie powinnam zostawiać cię samej. :Apple Bloom: Ale nie musisz się mną opiekować! Zapewniam cię, że potrafię wszystko sama zrobić. Słowo! No patrz: „w lodówce jest dla ciebie porcja zupy”. :Applejack: Co mówiłaś? :Apple Bloom: Patrz na mnie! :dzwonią :wylewa się :Apple Bloom: krzyczy :Applejack: O nie! Jest gorzej niż myślałam, ale nie martw się, Apple Bloom! Jestem z tobą i już nigdy nie zostawię cię samej w domu na łasce losu! Już zawsze będę przy tobie. Zawsze! :Applejack: Apple Bloom! Apple Bloom! :Apple Bloom: Applejack trochę za bardzo się przejmuje, ale myślę, że jej to przejdzie. zaskoczona :Applejack: Jakby co, to jestem tu. :Apple Bloom: Wiem, że się o mnie troszczysz, ale nie musisz mnie tak ciągle pilnować. Jestem już bardzo samodzielna. :Applejack: chichocze :Apple Bloom: Patrz! Hę? Ej! Kto przyczepił poduszkę do grabi? :Applejack: Ech, no nie wiem. Może ktoś, kto kocha swoją siostrzyczkę i nie chce, żeby zrobiła sobie kuku? :Apple Bloom: warczy :Apple Bloom: Hej, Applejack! Patrz, jak strząsam jabłka całkiem sama i jestem pewna, że nic mi się złego nie stanie. stęka :stuknięcie :liści :Apple Bloom: Hę? warczy :Apple Bloom: Hm? Hm. :otwierają się :Apple Bloom: Och, ja cię kręcę! wzdycha Zabezpieczyłaś wszystko jak przed dzidziusiem! :Applejack: chichocze Tak. Twoja siostra raz cię zawiodła, ale obiecuję, że to się więcej nie powtórzy. :Apple Bloom: Weź przestań! Dam radę! Umiem sama się sobą zająć, a ty nie musisz mnie tak ciągle niańczyć! :Applejack: Oo, to słodkie. Doceniam to, że nie chcesz mi sprawiać kłopotu, ale nie martw się, ja zawsze będę przy tobie. Zawsze! :Apple Bloom: warczy :Apple Bloom: wzdycha I właśnie dlatego poprosiłam, żebyście tu szybko przyszły. :Applejack: Hej, Apple Bloom! Potrzeba ci czego? Obiad? Masaż kopyt? Może obiad z masażem kopyt? :Sweetie Belle: Ja to bardzo chętnie. :Apple Bloom: zaciśnięte zęby Nie, dziękuję! :Applejack: Noo, dobra, to ja będę w pobliżu. Daj znać, gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała. :Apple Bloom: wzdycha Widzicie, co się dzieje? Przechlapane! Już nigdy nie będę mogła nic zrobić sama, bo Applejack ciągle trzęsie się nade mną! :Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: Mm-hm. :Scootaloo: To jak możemy ci pomóc? Em… :Sweetie Belle: Ee… :Apple Bloom: Chwila, moment. Mam pomysł! :Sweetie Belle: Jaki? :Apple Bloom: Te ciasta! Wymknę się stąd i je zawiozę! Babcia mówiła, że mają jechać do jakiegoś niebezpiecznego miasta. Jeśli zrobię to sama, udowodnię Applejack, że może mieć do mnie pełne zaufanie. :Scootaloo: Jest jeden problem, twoja siostra będzie tu wpadać i sprawdzać cię co minutę. :Sweetie Belle: Co znaczy, że musisz mieć plan ucieczki. :Scootaloo: Uu, a ja mam już fajny pomysł! chichocze chrapanie Widzisz? Wygląda to tak, jakbyś ty spała. Będziemy się zmieniać we dwie. W ten sposób, jak jedna się zmęczy, to druga ją zastąpi. Niezłe, co? :Sweetie Belle: Mm-hm! :Apple Bloom: Wiecie co? Tak! Mam przeczucie, że to się uda! ::Nareszcie siostra przyzna, że ::Już nie musi wciąż pilnować mnie– :Scootaloo: Cicho! Nie śpiewaj teraz! Applejack tu idzie! :Sweetie Belle: Jeśli masz jechać, to lepiej zrób to jak najszybciej! :Apple Bloom: Znaczkowa Ligo, do dzieła! :otwiera się :Apple Bloom: Oo-oo! :turkoczą :Applejack: drzwi Wszystko w porządku u ciebie, słoneczko? :Scootaloo: Szybko, do łóżka! A ja do szafy! Sweetie, nie! Masz udawać Apple Bloom! :Sweetie Belle: Jak mam to robić? :Scootaloo: Jesteś za bardzo widoczna! Pod kołdrę! :Applejack: Heh. Musiała już być tak zmęczona, że odesłała przyjaciółki i poszła spać. Taki z niej mały, delikatny kwiatuszek. wzdycha Śpij dobrze, Apple Bloom. Niedługo znów do ciebie wpadnę. :zamykają się :Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: z ulgą :otwierają się :Applejack: No to sprawdzam jeszcze raz! :zamykają się :otwierają się :Applejack: Potrzebujesz czegoś? :otwierają się :Applejack: A może teraz? :otwierają się :Applejack: Dodatkowy koc? :otwierają się :Applejack: Kaszlałaś? :otwierają się :Applejack: Napijesz się wody? :tyka :Sweetie Belle: chrapie :otwierają się :Applejack: Uch, ja sprawdzam, czy wszystko dobrze. Och, aż miło popatrzeć, jak spokojnie śpisz. Nie bój się, co pięć sekund sprawdzam, co u ciebie. I widzę, że wszystko gra. Może nie powinnam się aż tak przejmować. :Scootaloo: wzdycha Wow, Apple Bloom bardzo się z tego ucieszy! :Applejack: Co? Scootaloo? :Scootaloo: Oo, yyy, n-nie? :Applejack: Sweetie Belle? A– a gdzie jest Apple Bloom?! Nie ma jej tu?! Gdzie ona się podziała?! Zgubiła się! Zmarznięta, głodna, kichająca, potrzebuje iść do toalety! :Sweetie Belle: Nie martw się, my wiemy, gdzie ona jest. :Scootaloo: Tak, pojechała zawieźć twoje ciasta. :Applejack: Co?! Nie! Czy ona nie wie, jakie to jest trudne i niebezpieczne?! wzdycha Może już nigdy nie zobaczę mojej małej siostrzyczki! :Applejack: Dobra, Rarity zaraz tu będzie i zajmie się wami. Powiedzcie mi, czy Apple Bloom zabrała ognioodporne buty? Stołek tresera lwów? Zaklinarkę do węży? Kawał twarogu? wzdycha zębami Dobrze, może jeszcze zdążę ją złapać, zanim tam dojedzie. Kiedy wyszła? :Sweetie Belle: Jakieś parę godzin temu. :Applejack: O nie! :Apple Bloom: wzdycha Strasznie tu ciemno na tych bagnach. krzyczy :buchają :Apple Bloom: Teraz przynajmniej coś widać. :warczy :Tygrysia głowa chimery: Radziłbym ci się nie ruszać. To jedyne bezpieczne miejsce w okolicy. :Apple Bloom: jęczy Wcale nie wygląda na bezpieczne. :Tygrysia głowa chimery: Oo, w sensie, bezpieczne od ognia. :Kozia głowa chimery: Ta-ak, nie od na-as. :Wężowa głowa chimery: Co sssię dzieje? Och, czy możecie, sss, głośniej? :Tygrysia głowa chimery: Właśnie chciałem powiedzieć gościowi, że nie jedliśmy od paru dni. :Kozia głowa chimery: Moje rodzeństwo i ja-a zawsze się kłócimy o jadłospis. :Wężowa głowa chimery: syczy Oprócz ciasssta. :Apple Bloom: stęka Cóż, bardzo mi przykro, ale… muszę zawieźć te ciasta do miasta po drugiej stronie bagna, więc… :Tygrysia głowa chimery: Och, doprawdy, nie musisz się o to martwić. :Kozia głowa chimery: Ta-ak, właściwie to nie musisz się już niczym przejmo-ować. :Wężowa głowa chimery: Ponieważ my zjemy te pyszne szarlotki, a na dessser świeżą koninkę. :Apple Bloom: Co wy powiecie. się śmieje :Chimera: beczy i syczy :Tygrysia głowa chimery: Teraz, siostry, na trzy! Raz! :Kozia głowa chimery: Dwa-a! :Wężowa głowa chimery: Tssssyyy! Trzy! :uderzenie :Apple Bloom: Nie! :Tygrysia głowa chimery: A dokąd to się panna wybierasz? warczy :Chimera: warczy i beczy :Wężowa głowa chimery: syczy :Apple Bloom: krzyczy sapie stęka :Chimera: beczy i syczy :Tygrysia głowa chimery: Gdzie są te ciasta? :Wężowa głowa chimery: Nie widzę ich tu. :Kozia głowa chimery: To-o jest twoja wina, bo-o ty zawsze chcesz nami rządzić! :Tygrysia głowa chimery: Ech, masz szczęście, wiesz? Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak to jest mieć siostrę, która ciągle patrzy ci przez ramię! :Apple Bloom: Ee, tak naprawdę– :Kozia głowa chimery: Za-acznijmy teraz słuchać mnie, dla odmiany, a ja mówię, skoro nie ma cia-asta, to zadowolimy się świeżym szaszły-ykiem. :Wężowa głowa chimery: syczy Twoje osstatnie ssłowa? syczy :Apple Bloom: Chciałabym, żeby moja siostra tu była! :Applejack: Nie bój się, Apple Bloom! Już pędzę! :Tygrysia i Kozia głowa chimery: Brać ją! :Kozia głowa chimery: He-ej! To ja miałam teraz dowodzić! :Tygrysia głowa chimery: warczy :Applejack: na zaklinarce do węży :Wężowa głowa chimery: syczy :Tygrysia głowa chimery: warczy ryczy :Applejack: Tutaj! :Wężowa głowa chimery: syczy :uderzenie :Tygrysia głowa chimery: stęka :Kozia głowa chimery: warczy beczy Mm, twarożek! :Applejack: Wiejmy! :buchają :Applejack: sapie Cała jesteś? :Apple Bloom: Dzięki tobie. :Applejack: A mówiłam, że muszę się tobą ciągle opiekować! Dobrze, że tylko tak się to skończyło! Chociaż straciłyśmy wóz i wszystkie ciasta, ale dobrze, że– wzdycha Nasz wóz! I ciasta są całe! Ty naprawdę sama je tu przywiozłaś? W ciemności? Pośród płomieni bagniska? Walcząc z potworem?!… Całkiem sama? :Apple Bloom: No… tak. :Applejack: Heh, cóż,… to bardzo imponujące! Kucyk, który wykazał się taką odwagą, nie potrzebuje, żeby ktoś taki jak ja go niańczył. :Kucyk z bagiennej wioski: Mm-hm! Ja cię kręcę! To ciasto jest jeszcze lepsze, niż bagienna zapiekanka mamusi! :z bagiennej wioski się cieszą :Kucyk z bagiennej wioski: O, mamusiu, nie smuć się! :Applejack: Ale pamiętajcie, nawet byście nie powąchali tych ciast, gdyby nie moja siostra! :Apple Bloom: I moja siostra! :Applejack: Ale to i tak nie zmienia faktu, że wypuszczenie się w pojedynkę z tym wozem to było kompletne szaleństwo! :Apple Bloom: Tak, wiem. :Applejack: Ech, zobaczysz, że Babcia Smith da ci miesiąc szlabanu za ucieczkę! A jeśli Big Mac, Babcia Smith i ja znów będziemy musieli wyjechać z domu,… to ja z całym zaufaniem zostawię cię w domu samą bez mojej opieki. Wiesz, myślę, że trochę przesadziłam z tą troską o ciebie. I gdybyś nie zrobiła tego, co zrobiłaś, to może bym tego nigdy nie zrozumiała. :Apple Bloom: Tak! I to jest ten rodzaj opieki nade mną, który pasuje mi najbardziej ze wszystkich! To… zgoda? :Applejack: Między nami jest zawsze zgoda. :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Trascripts/Somepony to Watch Over Me pt:Transcrições/Algum Pônei para Cuidar de Mim Kategoria:Transkrypty 4 sezonu